


Snatch

by Angelique458



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, or is he that clueless ???, romcom shenanigans, sansa's parents should visit while she nurses her clueless boss in her home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique458/pseuds/Angelique458
Summary: Sansa is working hard to climb up that career ladder but her boss is too ominous with his plans for her. Only after a car crash, she gets the chance to take the matters into her own hands both romantic and career ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue BM fic but I need to fix up previous chapters before I can post next one. I already sort of beta-read them but there's some work to do. The show is .. well something so I decided to write up something silly fun and romcom-y with memory loss shenanigans to distract myself from it.

Sansa has been sitting in his car for an hour now. The traffic was bad and they were stuck which didn't help the already tensed mood. Something was bothering him, she could tell. It's been going on for a couple of days. The subtle changes of behaviour and the lack of usual smugness. She could pick up those things now after working together for a couple of months.

His fingers were restlessly tapping on the steering wheel of the car. It was stressing her out as well. They were late to an important meeting. Their latest project was getting complicated.   
Oh, how much he frustrates her by not telling her anything, maybe she could fix things. It was not like the Lannister's love her but they do think her family connections are valuable. She could do something if he let her.

"You know, I've been sending only post lately. Post. In 2017. You are giving me useless tasks because you don't want me to take part in this project." She finally spoke, her eyes glancing to the side to check the driver's reaction. His face didn't even flinch or show any sign that he is acknowledging her sentence.

The car moved a little bit and stopped at the red light. Sansa was already regretting her question. Her auburn hair was tied in a bun on the top of her head and her fingers felt restless when she couldn't anchor them in her locks. Her head tilted to the side, looking out of the window giving up the hope of a possible reply.

They finally moved again and in the mids if honking and yelling of taxi drivers she heard him finally spoke.

"Your time will come. I said so already. Just trust me."

Sansa has heard this before and so she said nothing. If Petyr believed in her abilities and didn't hire her only because of Lannisters (which she highly suspected) he had a fun way of showing it sometimes. Cars started moving again. It was getting late and the dinner they were headed to has already started.

Then the world started moving in a slow motion. Something hit the side of the car - the driver's side - and Sansa's hand automatically rushed to cover her head from the glass that was shattering all over her. The force of the movement abruptly stopped by her seatbelt kept her on a place but knocked her breath out. It wasn't crash too strong but it felt like it to Sansa. She was never in a car crash before and the stress of the entire situation was almost worse than the minor injuries she suffered. Small scratch? Bruise where her seatbelt was? That was it. She was lucky, the car didn't hit the passenger's side.

That's when the reality came back with a full force and ripped her brain from self-protecting musing about her own luck.

Petyr.

Her fingers reached to unlock the buckle of her seatbelt and quickly headed towards the man sitting next to her. He wasn't moving but her fingers found the pulse soon enough. The sound of the ambulance in the distance was calming her for the first time in her life. It will be okay.

Sansa didn't care for the car damages, she knew that Petyr could easily buy a new one or find out information about who crashed into him. She briefly talked to police, let the paramedics stitch the shrapnel cut on her arm and headed home. She would rush to the hospital with him but she couldn't. The ambulance left before she even realized it.

There was no point in trying to sleep at night, she couldn't. A couple of phone calls have granted her name of the hospital he was admitted to and in the morning she will go there. There was too much to deal with before and he was breathing after all right? He can't be ... no, she can't even think that way.

At five o clock in the morning and one pounding headache later Sansa took a cab to the hospital. She felt so small in the car and regretted not going by train. Her fingers were fidgeting and playing nervously with a lock of her hair. It was impossibly long drive and her stomach felt nauseous by the time they hit the hospital. She has never rushed out of a car so fast before.

The phone couldn't keep buzzing but she wasn't picking up. What would she even say? She doesn't know Petyr's condition just yet and nobody is truly concerned about his well-being. It is about business and she doesn't know what to do with it. He didn't tell her what is at works. He kept her out so now she can't pick up the stupid phone and answer questions about it.

"Hi, I am looking for Petyr Bealish. He's been admitted last night, car crash," she parroted to the lady at the reception and decided to put the business things aside for now. The receptionist was taking her time to check the database and on normal circumstance, Sansa would understand but not this time. This time she wanted to climb over the counter and search it up herself.

Lady finally looked up, suspicious, eying Sansa's scratch on her face from last night.

"Yes, it is here. And you are?"

The Stark girl didn't move a muscle when she replied that she is a daughter of Mr Baelish. See? She has learned something. Lie to the hospital crew. 

The doctor stopped her before she even entered the room and she let him. The situation wasn't so bad, there were no life-threatening injuries only couple of bruises and concussion. A wave of relief poured in her veins as she nodded and glanced at the door of her bosses room. He will be fine. Great, the business deal and therefore her future career will be saved as well.

Almost calm and content young doctor continued speaking and offering some documents to sign.

"He is awake. You can take him home."

Her shoulders dropped and feet stepped back. She can't take him anywhere, she lives in one bedroom apartment and has no idea what is his address. He was just somebody that sometimes flirted with her and helped her with her career it's not like they are friends or close at all for that matter.

"Um. Is there any emergency contact in the papers?" she asked trying not to sound suspicious at all but doctor's head shook. Does he really have nobody who could take him in? No family? When she thought of it more she didn't remember him ever mentioning a girlfriend, wife or even sister but he never talked about anything from his private life so that wasn't a shocker.

"There is one more thing, he suffered a short-term memory loss. We did scans and it is very likely that it is going to be only temporary, you need to come back for check ups so we see how it progresses."

Sansa only nodded absentmindedly trying to make peace with the information the doctor just told her. She didn't know who to call and what to do. There was nobody he trusted, she knew as much! Signing the stupid paper she entered the room and let the doctor go. This is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital room looked like any other. It was one of the nicer ones but Sansa felt bad in it because of the lack of flowers and cards. Something she would have in her room in case something has happened to her. Luckily, her family didn't live in the city so they couldn't see her bruises right now and freak out over what happened. Her mind kept screaming at her that there is no reason to feel bad because as she was told everybody working for Lannisters must be corrupted, sketchy person. It was the family that raised Joffrey after all so somebody so close to their books couldn't be clean either. Maybe there was a reason why she was the only one standing here right now. Maybe she will regret it later.

Regardless of the doubts, she's been having lately about the nature of projects they have been dealing with, it was still mildly upsetting to see this place so plain. Her dad would surely mention that money can't buy you everything as he liked to point out when she was being particularly vain and shallow. Or maybe Petyr was just a workaholic, she reasoned, and this had nothing to do with any scheming or shady businesses that require you to keep secrets. 

"Are you planning on saying anything or will you just stand there?"

She forgot the doctor said he is awake already. Her eyes scanned him and if she didn't know the nature of the diagnosis she wouldn't be able to tell that something is off. His eyes were still mysteriously sparkling like they were hiding some very well kept secret and only the bruises on his face (especially on the left side) were hinting that something had to go wrong.

Sansa didn't have to force herself into a small smile when she approached the bed, she felt a great deal of relief that he is speaking and alive after everything that has happened. Her coat dropped off her shoulders, landing on the edge of the bed as she lowered herself on it.

"Mr. Baelish, do you remember me?" she started softly, trying to test the waters and see how bad his condition actually is.

Maybe it is not as bad and it truly is just some side-effect of the concussion that fades away within 24 hours. The plan has already formed in her head. She will take Bealish in for a day until he is himself again and he will owe her and therefore will have to fill her into the latest Lannister project he's been working on. Yes, that is going to work well.

Sansa's praising of herself for taking the matters into her own hands got interrupted by a reply. He took his time, almost as he was scanning her and evaluating the situation.

"You speak fairly formally to me, considering I am your father."

The nurse must have announced that his daughter is going to visit. Petyr shifted on the bed, his body was leaning back on the pillow semi-sitting. He must have been sore but if his body hurt he was hiding it very well.

"Oh, no. I am not your daughter."  
"A wife then?"  
"What? No, no definitely not that."  
"A lover?"  
"Listen, I am just a girl that you need to trust right now."

How about a taste of your own medicine, she thought and shifted a little bit closer. It was not as if she didn't want to tell the truth but explaining their already confusing business relationship with the boss - employee dynamics on top of that would confuse things even more. They can discuss the rest later.

"You have no emergency contact listed, nobody who to call. You might stay in the hospital of course but if you wanted, I can take you in. You knew my mum." she finished the brief explanation, satisfied with the way she handled things. It almost felt like she was kidnapping him with the threat of no emergency contact. He has muttered something that might have sounded like 'oh a family friend' and nodded at the girl.

Sansa couldn't tell what he thinks about her proposal. It would be strange to go with a stranger but she looks innocent enough to seem trustworthy. Not mentioning the job. Just a family friend wanting to help.

Petyr's head leaned back on the edge of the fluffed pillow. "I will go with you. The linen this hospital uses is probably worse than the bruises itself. I have no intention of staying here."

The unusual feeling of nervousness dropped from her heart. So this is the feeling of plans working out. Small beeping noise brought her back to the reality of the hospital room but before she reached to her coat to pick up her phone she noticed it is already in the Petyr's hands.

"Somebody is texting you. Annoying one."

Nope. She doesn't need Arya's nosy attitude snooping about her life right now. Her younger sister meant well but she and Sansa were often on the edge. If she knew and wouldn't tell parents, it would end up in a big fight anyway. 

"That's my sister," she stated plainly and grabbed back her phone.

[ **from - annoying one** ] : mum wants to know if you are coming home on sunday xx

Shit. It is the family dinner. Despite living on her own the bonds of the Stark family were strong and Sansa willingly visited the family house whenever there was an occasion for it. Family celebrations, holidays, her parents demanded them all to be together. This time it was just dinner to celebrate something she already forgot about. Part of her could swear that her mother is making the occasions up just to lure all her children home. Her fingers quickly touched the screen and sent the reply.

[ **to - annoying one** ] : nope. too much work. tell mum i will come next month for her birthday.

"Everything okay? I wouldn't want to intrude on your life..."

The pause heavily hinted what didn't even occur to Sansa. She didn't even introduce herself. Good caretaker she is. Very thoughtful.

"Sansa. And no, it is fine. Dress up and I'll call us a cab."

Grabbing the coat and letting the phone slip back to her pocket, Sansa stood up from the hospital bed. The deed was done. She can't back away after they leave this hospital. Her heart started beating faster in the rush of nervousness and anxiety. It was like she was stealing something. A person. Her boss. So she can snoop into his work. Possibly take advantage of that. When did she become so sneaky?

The answer to that question was painfully obvious and its initials were P.B.


	3. Chapter 3

After a small chat with the doctor, they finally left the hospital. Neither of them said much in the taxi and Sansa couldn't shake off the feeling that she is doing something wrong. The was one part of her that only wanted to help but she was worried the bigger part of her agenda is rooted in the need to have the life as she imagined it. Success at work was a must. She fought a lot with her family to be able to get here and so far it didn't really go anywhere. But as it goes for her brain, it didn't take it long to justify all her actions. By the time the car stopped in front of her apartment she believed that without her, Petyr would be stuck on his own, in hospital, confused with nobody to visit him.

They were walking down the hallway, Sansa occasionally grasping the hem of Petyr's shirt to guide him the right direction towards her apartment. His eyes kept scanning the surrounding but not showing much else. There was no apparent confusion present, you would just say it's somebody visiting a city for the first time and not a person with a memory loss.

Once they reached her corridor Sansa stopped by the door and started searching for the keys. Her fingers were fidgeting inside of her purse when an unfortunately familiar voice yelled at her.

"Oh, baby haven't seen you in a while. How about that dinner you promised."

The girl didn't even bother to turn around and acknowledge her sleazy neighbour who has been catcalling and annoying her since she moved in. Today wasn't so bad, he probably noticed that she has a company of an older man and didn't dare to get into trouble just in case. She will surely hear a lot about it later though when she is alone. He will make up some disgusting comments in a vain attempt to get a reaction out of her.

Used to being bothered like that she wouldn't even think of commenting until she spotted Petyr's raised eyebrows and questioning look.

"It's just this douche who lives across the hall. He's not dangerous just annoying. Here we go."

Opening the apartment felt very anticlimactic since it wasn't bigger than the hospital room all that much. Most of the space was basically one big room with a door located on the left wall which led to one bedroom and bathroom. A small kitchen island was connecting the dining space and a living room. Sansa didn't mind the size of this place. It was where she lived alone for the first time and the familiar scent of her lemon cake candle made her feel home.

Looking up at Petyr, she waited for his reaction. This wasn't his style, the decor was fresh and young with copper lampstands and trinkets combined with cosy blankets and pillows. Sansa was proud of her pinterest-style apartment but she knew her boss well enough to know he admires more clean and modern type of furnishing.

_Too bad_ , she thought and with a small smile on her face, she closed the door behind them.

"So, this is where I live. You are going to stay here if you want until your memory is back. We can stop by your apartment tomorrow, I'm sure there's address somewhere on your phone but for now, just try to rest."

Petyr sat down on the couch, Sansa's confidence left her immediately as she realized that silence in the room and the stare at her. Could he be playing her? It didn't sound that unlikely, he's been able to play most people in their work like a fiddle but this would be a stretch even for him.

When he finally spoke, his question was sounding of suspicion.  
"Were you driving?"   
Sansa calmed down. He truly doesn't remember anything. That was enough proof. There is no reason to worry about her plan going wrong.   
"No. You were actually. I was on passenger's seat."

_That's right Mr Baelish, you could have killed me and I am here being a good caretaker anyway._

For a moment she vanished in the bedroom leaving her guest alone. Petyr truly felt confused but part of him didn't feel safe in the hospital in a first place. The crash sounded too bad for something that would happen in the middle of the day and on a very busy street. At such circumstance maybe a bump into the car would be more likely but a full on hit? It didn't matter if his memory was hazy, he could still think clearly and knew that it didn't sound like a coincidence. Being with this - girl - sounded like the better option. She had bruises too after all. He is a good observer, it won't take long for him to figure when she lies.

Sansa's apartment felt tiny and was too cluttered for his taste but there was something domestic about it that appealed to him.

_Sansa. She has a pretty name like a bird's singing._

However, his head still hurt and no matter how hard was he trying to recollect some of his memories and think of his life before the accident, it felt impossible. The flashbacks he could recall felt like walking through a thick fog. Only a gleams of images appeared in his head. Cold offices. Birds. Gold. Young girl looking almost like Sansa with an auburn hair and kind eyes. Nothing that would matter to him and nothing that wouldn't mess with his brain even more.

Sansa has returned carrying something in her hands.

"Here, this is what Robb left here when he and Theon visited." She put down shirts and other bits of clothing next to Petyr. He obviously wasn't amused when he picked up the red plaid shirt and something with a band name on it.

"That's all I have, sorry." Sansa apologized, scolding herself for not thinking this through.

"You should find suitors with a better style."  
"Robb is my brother."  
"Is he a lumberjack?"  
"You can also keep wearing that one disgusting shirt with blood on it too."

But his fingers were already unbuttoning it. Sansa realized that she ended up frozen on the spot for a couple of seconds. She has never seen him being normal and vulnerable. He's always been more like a hawk sleek and put together with eyes that were hiding so much. She never trusted him but never doubted him either, finding herself often looking away and not paying attention to any red flags about the business because it felt oh so comforting to know somebody around you knows what they are doing.

Now it was different. He was more like a puppy that was holding on its sass from the previous life. It didn't work together and she couldn't take him seriously. When he was like that, it was easier to keep her fresh mind and to dig out the assertive parts of her personality that were surely heavily influenced by his teachings.

"I will go. Make. A coffee." She finally forced her eyes to look away and headed to the kitchen, being glad that she has a task that requires her to face her back towards the living room. Putting the capsules to the coffee machine, she heard him dressing up and made herself turn back only when she was positive the deed is done.

Sansa truly had to hold in a chuckle after seeing her usually very fancy looking boss in one of Robb's plaid shirts but she didn't want to make the matters worse. Her hand just silently handed him a mug of coffee and sat down to the chair opposite him.

"Why were you in a car with me?" He asked obviously reading her muffled giggle right but deciding not to comment on the fashion issue further.

"We work together but I will take care of the work stuff until you get better."

Probably the first honest sentence Sansa said this day. She felt sudden urge to be really nice. No matter how weird that sounds, she really has a clueless person in her home.

"How's the coffee?" she asked in a kind caring voice embracing her newly acquired domestic feelings.  
"Disgusting."   
And there he goes irritating her again.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer but I really wanted to write the ending part!

Sansa couldn't sleep well that night. _My boss is sleeping on my couch._ She tossed herself on the bed, wrapping her arms around the pillow, shutting her eyes tight but the slumber wasn't coming. _We need to visit his place tomorrow._ Her thoughts were bothering her and once she reasoned with one, another showed up. Sometimes she thought she hears noises and perked up even more. It was very early in the morning when the questions roaming in her mind finally left her and she was able to drift into the sleep.

Most likely because she spent the entire night musing over her life, the sun was a long time up in the sky when Sansa opened her eyes. The realization that she is not in the apartment alone woke her up immediately and forced her out of the bed. The blanket was tossed aside and the girl was standing on her toes, sneaking like a little cat, peeking in the crook of the semi-open door. _Gotta be silent_. There were no noises in the apartment so he still has to be asleep. Her head tilted and hand opened the door more so she could see the couch well. The blankets were nicely folded on a small pile and the pillows set on the sides in a perfect symmetry. However, something pretty important was lacking there. Petyr.

This apartment was too small for anybody to hide and she would surely hear the water running if he was in the bathroom. Sansa stepped out of the room and her eyes were frantically scanning the space around, muttering his name like she was too shy to just say it out loud.

Frustrated and worried, she dropped on the sofa, leaning forward her fingers touching her messy morning hair for comfort. As often when nervous, the fingertips grabbed the locks and braided them quickly to a side braid. It was something subconscious she did for comfort. Having her hair all locked together made her feel put together while she was figuring out what could have happened.

What if he just remembered and got back to work. This thing would fall through sooner than it even started. No work progress, not until **HE** wants it. Maybe she should have given him a shirt with ' _return to Sansa_ ' written on it.

Shuffling of the key in the front door broke the silence and solved the mystery. Petyr's foot pushed it fully open since one of his hands was occupied with a tray of coffee and a paper bag what appeared to have some sort of food inside.

Sansa bolted out of the couch within a second heading towards the door - fury in her eyes. Her hair always seemed more fire red when she was angry (which wasn't too often) and as the braid lost its shape it bounced around her head like a crown of flames.

"Good morning, my dear. Awake?"

"Where have you been !?" she spoke with a louder voice than usual. Sansa was used to repressing her feelings but in the surrounding of her own apartment, her body felt prompted to give the emotions a free reign.

Petyr responded only with his eyebrows raising, his eyes glistening with a playful smirk.

"I couldn't know you would be that worried," he stated but Sansa could feel the mocking undertones in his voice.

With the same smile on his face, he walked by her putting the coffee and food on the kitchen counter. Sansa closed the door shut. Why is he so impossible. He had to take the keys off the table and run off. Still frowning but now more composed she followed him to the kitchen.

"It's not that I am worried but you just had the concussion. You could pass out."

He did seem a bit confused by that accusation and with the combination of messy hair and that casual clothing she couldn't hold her grudges anymore.

"Have a coffee. Yours was truly terrible. I guessed vanilla chai latte."

_Crap he got that right_ , Sansa thought but said nothing. She approached the counter and took the paper cup from the cardboard stand.

He had to be feeling better than the previous day, she could tell. His posture was more relaxed and the clean shirt (still Robb's) was loosely hanging on his body. She could still see his toned arms showing where the sleeve was ending. It was a strange sight but she didn't mind looking.

"Okay, thank you for coffee. You should give me your phone so I can go through the navigation and check where your apartment is." Sansa asked as innocently as she could, sipping her coffee, looking up with her doe eyes.

He didn't question it. In the haze of not even being sure who you are he had to trust her. His fingers dipped into his pocket and put the phone flat on the kitchen counter.

_Wow, that was easy_ , Sansa thought, licking the leftover coffee foam off her lips.

"I checked the texts but it's empty. No pictures or anything saved just bunch of contacts with names I never heard off."

Sansa nodded. It would make sense that he wouldn't keep any sensitive information in a phone that he uses every day. That would be too risky.

"Don't worry about it, you'll remember them soon. There are going to be plenty things in your house to spark your memory back. "

Why was she even reassuring him? Wouldn't he also take an advantage of her cluelessness if the things were the other way around? She wasn't sure what is the answer to that question or if she even wants to hear it.

Sansa's thoughts got interrupted as the man in front of her leaned forward. He took a loose strand of her hair in between his fingers.

"You are good to me. You were worried in the morning. Why?"

"I... said so. You are my mom's friend and we work together." Sansa stuttered out, little bit phased by the sudden question.

"You are really beautiful." He whispered back in a low voice and Sansa felt like he sees right through her. She wasn't scared even for a moment but there was a strange excitement mixed with fear of what's going to happen taking over her.

Moving little bit back, causing her hair to slip in between Petyr's fingers, Sansa broke the tension building in the kitchen. She sheepishly accepted the compliment and started hesitantly talking about how long will it take them to reach their destination.

 

***

 

The apartment was located in the big building in the city centre much like Sansa expected. It was one of those fancier buildings with somebody attending the door 24/7 where you need to prove you earn a lot before being even granted a chance of renting. Sansa didn't expect that somebody like Petyr Baelish would actually rent a place. It was most likely given to him as some sort of payment for a very important favour. Now she truly regretted not stopping by some clothing store but he didn't seem to be bothered by wearing the cotton shirts with band prints on them. Even the reception clerk seemed surprised at the resident's appearance but he politely wished them good morning and nodded as they passed by anyway.

Petyr has intuitively pressed the number on the elevator and stepped back next to Sansa.

"What do you expect to find?" she asked but truly meant what kind of person do you think you are.

Her eyes glanced to see his face but he's been looking at the door in front of him.

"I have no idea."

There was only one door on the floor the elevator stopped at. The corridor was heading towards it but there was a name tag missing on it.

Sansa handed the keys but it took several attempts to find the right one and open it. She felt curious. Her heart was beating like she was entering a lion's den. They stepped in which caused the lights to go on. It was space that was roughly four times the size of Sansa's little apartment. She could tell that all the furniture was carefully chosen together with the decorations. No clutter but high-quality fabrics and modern touch.

"We should move in here instead," he spoke quietly, fingers sliding down the edge of the furniture.

Nothing here was reminding Sansa her own home. The one where her parents lived which was full of framed pictures of her family, memorabilia from family vacations and dogs running around. This place was a loner's place. She assumed that girls are prompted to leave the morning after.

Sansa didn't have time to observe every little thing he had around. She had an agenda. With an excuse of finding some documents that might refresh his memory she quickly checked the doors until she found something that was most likely Petyr's office. It was a small room but the view from it was overseeing the city. Sansa stepped towards the desk in the middle of it and leaned to check the drawers. Lots of papers but she had no time to go through them right now to find something valuable.

_Think Sansa. You won't get another opportunity to figure out what are the Lannisters up to._

Muttering an innocent curse Sansa lowered herself on the chair and turned the computer on. Nothing too interesting on the first sight. Lots of folders some of them nicknamed. She couldn't recognize any of them. _SWEETLING_. Is that her? The temptation to click was a big one but information about herself wouldn't help with what is she after.

She came prepared. Sliding the flash drive in she took the bet. A couple of clicks and the folder LANNISTER CO. has already been transferring to her own little disk.

Her eyes kept glancing above the screen and the moment transfer was completed she took it out and turned off the computer. Done!

 

Petyr walked across the apartment but nothing was sparking his memory like Sansa hoped for. Or did she? Everything seemed familiar but strange enough at the same time for him to feel like he is in an alien place. His wardrobe was probably the one thing that really called his name. His hand reached to the collar of the shirt he was wearing, grabbing the hem of it pulling it down until the tips of his fingers felt the surface of the scarred flesh. He pulled down. Cotton stretched enough so he could look at the scar properly with no memory how it came to be on his body. For some reason, it felt discouraging enough to postpone the dress up for now.

Everything has been organized so well, it was easy to find what he needed. Looking through the drawers his hand reached for something hidden in there. Photograph with its edges worn out. Put aside where it couldn't be seen but something too precious to be thrown away. Petyr didn't know who is in the picture but he had a good guess. It was a young lanky boy, not older than 15 with a smile on his face and a girl standing next to him. He didn't know her but the resemblance was telling.

 

Sansa sighed in relief when the computer's noise died down. Nobody will know that she is going to do some of her own research. Holding the flash drive in her hand she quickly curled her fingers around it when the door opened.

"Have you found anything?"

Her hand very subtly shifted behind her back as her eyes stayed focused on Petyr's face. He is an observant man he will surely notice and will wonder.

"Lots of papers. It would take us forever to go through them."

He walked in, observing the office and then her. Sansa felt the desk bumping to the back of her body. She had no pockets and her bag was on the desk. She should have hidden the flash disk when she had the chance.

"So, anything interesting on your side of the apartment?" she asked feeling her hands still being sweaty from the adrenaline of thievery.

"No. But you've been here so long and found nothing. You know me, Sansa. More than I know myself now. You should know where to look."  
  
Now she felt trapped. If his eyes glance on her hand he will surely notice that she is hiding something. It is miracle that it hasn't happened yet.

"I know you," she licked her lips trying not to break the eye contact and keep his mind occupied.  
  
Sansa never reacted so fast before. The moment Petyr's movement told her that her secret would be exposed her free hand reached for the black cotton of his shirt and pulled herself close enough for their lips to almost touch.

It caught him by surprise but even somebody with so little kissing experience as Sansa could tell that it was something he had to be thinking about. The way his body immediately tensed and pressed against her, the way his lips parted the moment her mouth met his, the way his hand reached for her waist to keep her close.

She was a tease, hesitant, refusing to open her mouth properly. Denying his tongue to do what it so badly wants.

If there was something Sansa Stark was one hundred percent sure about, it was that Petyr Baelish didn't notice her slipping the flash disk to her purse when she finally let him deepen the kiss.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa looked down on her thighs breaking the kiss.   
"We should go unless you want to stay here."  
He shook his head. The apartment had a foreign vibe. It was like living at a stranger's house. A stranger who is not a kind and pretty girl. Sansa's kiss was still tingling on his lips. Lingering there like a spell that made him feel bound to obey this petite, sassy person. On top of that, there was one more thing prompting him to leave with her. There are too many secrets hidden in here, he thought. Petyr's instincts were telling him that it wouldn't be wise to let Sansa discover them before he gets the chance to do so.   
"It feels like too much to handle at once."  
Sansa nodded. She wondered where did the honesty and morality her parents so carefully cultivated in all their children go. When did she become this person who kisses men just to distract them? Well, not any man. This is different, she kept telling herself not knowing if it is making it better or worse.

They got out of apartment building and decided to walk until they can catch a cab. It was a busy day, people crowding the streets, cars honking. Sansa found it intimate in a way. Like she was hidden and could go about her life without anybody interfering.   
  
"Did you recognize anything? I mean from the apartment," she asked walking side by side. Her shoulder was almost brushing his because there was not enough space on the sidewalk but she didn't seem to mind that.  
"It feels like it is there but concealed from my mind at the same time."  
  
The girl just nodded. It has been only two days since the crash but the longer Petyr wasn't himself the more worried she was getting. Well, part of her felt concerned the other part was curious what is he truly like. She could very well assume he had to go through something in the past that motivated him to swim with the sharks in the company. To perhaps even turn a blind eye when it came to breaking the law. Such drive for success never comes out of nowhere. She sure lacks it to such extent but her life was always pretty easy. Until she moved in here.

The sky got suddenly darker. It wasn't too cold but Sansa's arms hugged her body and stroked her shoulders as she looked up to find a cab. She should have taken one already instead of chatting with Petyr because when the droplets started falling from the sky people rushed to hide by the sides of buildings or into the taxis like ants. Her hand rose to the sky in one sharp movement in the last attempt to get a car to stop. The rain got heavier, it was a summer one where the droplets are heavy and warm, she could feel it soaking into her hair and clothes.   
  
_Damn it_.

"Sansa, let's just take the train," he spoke by her side.   
Suddenly she felt shielded from the bad weather, noticing Petyr was holding his (Robb's) plaid shirt over her head. His own face and clothing were getting the full hit and his shirt was soaking with rain already, darks pots forming where the fabric absorbed the water.   
  
Something that would never happen if he was his old self, Sansa thought. There was no chance he would ever let his clothing get ruined or suggest to use a public transportation. Both of those things sounded wild, un-Baelish like in Sansa's mind and she was starting to feel smitten by this new man she was spending so much time with.

Her head just nodded in a small movement in response to Petyr's question and they both rushed towards the first subway station. It was close enough but by the time they reached the stairs heading underground, Petyr was completely wet and Sansa's face was saved only because the piece of clothing he held as an umbrella over her that took the worst of it.

"I'm sorry, I suppose I didn't think the mundane life through. Got spoiled hanging around with you," she politely handed him now his first very own Metro card. It was small blue and yellow one from cheap plastic. Petyr's fingers brushed against her hand as he took it and inspected it. She felt bad. Like the worse caretaker in the universe. Who doesn't even think of taking an umbrella? They don't have a car. His own is crashed and she never thought she would need one in a city like this.

Petyr's hair was messy and falling into his face. He truly resembled a wet puppy even more than before now. The almost carefree attitude was making Sansa curious and everything about him was bugging her brain way more than it should. Would he be this Petyr if the Lannister's never employed him? Or is it just something from his childhood? Why did he never talked to her about anything personal?

"I like to hear that I am spoiling you," he finally spoke and glanced up at the directions. Only when his eyes met Sansa's apologetic expression he felt prompted to comfort her again, "it is just water sweetling. "

Sansa sat next to him on the train but couldn't stop her eyes from searching for his face. Whenever their sights would meet she would pretend to be reading the advertisement behind him. Feelings where whirling inside of her and she couldn't make a sense out of them. She felt something. Maybe it was just her childish love for the white knight stories coming back. Her heart was weak for men who were kind and treating her right but she was no fool. Not anymore. It wasn't real. That is not him. Not entirely anyway.

Despite all the girl was telling herself and reasoning with her own soul not to fall into that hole only because somebody once gave her shirt, her head leaned on his shoulder for the rest of the ride. The warmth of his body felt comforting on her cheek. Life in the city with her family being away felt lonely and she thought she could get used having company around all the time. Somebody who will buy her the latte she likes. Who knows how to navigate the business and protects her. Dreams in her head sounded so sweet it was difficult to wake up from them.

It felt strange. These small bolts of intimacy that would never be talked about again. Sansa's eyes kept gazing. Noticing his neck, how his collarbones are peeking from under the shirt that is sticking to his body. You could still see the outlines of the bruises but Petyr never even winced.

When they reached the apartment Sansa felt like she is on a verge of making a couple of very questionable decisions. Heading towards the kitchen and putting the kettle on she thought that maybe hot tea will distract her enough.   
  
"I got some clothes from cleaner's to be sent here," he informed her from the living room.  
Petyr's hands grabbed the bottom of the wet shirt and pulled it over his head.

Sansa was facing the kitchen counter fidgeting with the faucet but she glanced back when he spoke. Thoughts that wouldn't be appropriate if Petyr was still his old boss self-took over her mind until she focused on something completely different. Long thin scar rode across his chest, the bruises from the crash making it look still raw and sore despite the fact it was already very well healed.

When the water started overflowing from the kettle Sansa was holding, she snapped back to the reality but Petyr has already noticed her very intense gaze. She felt a little bit awkward not saying anything but it seemed inappropriate to pry. He would tell her if he wanted to but no response came. They drank the tea and it was obvious from how fidgety the girl was that there is something on her mind.

"I don't know."  
"What?"  
"The scar. You are thinking of it."  
"I'm...not."  
"I don't know what happened. It must have been a long time ago."  
"You don't have to explain," she mumbled into her cup.

Sansa felt terrible. Not only was she invading his private work files but now she was asking about things, he didn't even remember that was surely something utterly traumatizing.   
Her body shifted on the couch, sitting down on her feet. She couldn't help herself but feel something for this man no matter how messy it would make everything.

"Can I ask you something as well, Sansa?"  
"Sure."  
"What are we?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"My apartment looked very - business like. Am I your boss?"  
"Co-worker," she said without a blink of an eye.  
He shifted closer, cornering her to the edge of the couch. The armrest touched her back, stopping her shifting movement. He was awfully close, towering over her. Sansa could feel the heat of her body ascending to her face and all her efforts went into impossibly trying to stop her cheeks from blushing.  
"I think you are a liar," he spoke in a whispery voice.   
  
Sansa didn't want to let him know she feels flustered.   
"I had the best teacher," she spoke as her arms wrapped around Petyr's neck and pulled her closer to press her lips against his.   
  
Her kiss was a soft one. She only moved her mouth slowly, enjoying the power she has over him. It was rare for her to feel strong but right now she felt like she is on the top of the world. Her heart was beating fast, pressing against her chest and she fell like it is going to fall apart. Like her entire being is going to fall apart into little pieces.

Petyr tried to mirror her pace but his own eagerness was taking over him. The girl under him moaned as his tongue prompted her to open her mouth and deepen the kiss. It wasn't like the first time in his office when he was stunned by her sudden boldness. His hands picked her up pulling her into his lap. Tips of her fingers brushed against his neck as she shifted them to adjust to the new position.   
"This," she muttered breathlessly against his mouth. He kissed her back right away, tasting the softness of her lips attacking them roughly before he pulled back for a second to let her explain.  
"This is what we are."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw & plot next time! But this weekend is going to be a busy one and I wanted to post something in case I won't get to my laptop. <3


End file.
